Scenes captured, for instance, from overhead imaging platforms can include various objects or items. However, details in one region of the scene can be obscured in a shadow, and items of relatively similar color can blend together. Moreover, high light areas of the scene may be saturated, or the low light areas may be too noisy, or both. Accordingly, it can be difficult to distinguish certain details from their surroundings in an image captured from an overhead imaging platform. While higher resolution platforms can be used, they can also increase overall system costs.